THz detection has many applications. These applications include concealed weapon detection, surveillance cameras, astronomy, non-destructive material testing, as well as ample biological and medical applications. The most common THz detectors currently available are single, or sparse element scanning systems, which typically use heterodyne detection with high speed Schottky diode mixers.
However, there are many shortcomings with current THz detectors. There is an ever present need for THz detectors with a higher quantum efficiency, a higher level of detector integration in low cost, non-bulky systems, and an improved signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).